February 19, 2015 Smackdown results
The February 19, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 17, 2015 at the BB&T Center in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Summary With the first-ever WWE Fastlane pay-per-view event three days away, Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns both reigned supreme over their opposition, Seth Rollins Curb Stomped the competition and Rusev delivered a forceful statement to John Cena. Before SmackDown's opening bout between Daniel Bryan and The Miz could get underway, the self-proclaimed movie star berated Damien Mizdow for continuing to mimic his moves. His personal assistant managed to redeem himself, however, as he quickly fetched The Awesome One's coveted Egyptian cotton towel. He retrieved this just in time to wipe the sweat off The Awesome One after Miz tapped out to Daniel Bryan's “Yes!” Lock. Ryback and Kane engaged in a hard-hitting battle, but it was The Big Guy who ended up feasting on his corporate foe after hitting a huge Shell Shocked out of nowhere for the win. Dean Ambrose joined the SmackDown announce team for Bad News Barrett's non-title match against R-Truth and his presence at ringside clearly disrupted his upcoming WWE Fastlane opponent. During the contest, The Lunatic Fringe turned his back on the action inside the ring. This served to further infuriate the Intercontinental Champion and allowed the rapping Superstar to roll up the British brawler for the upset victory. Bray Wyatt delivered another ominous soliloquy, bringing forth more questions about who his message is aimed at. Big E & Xavier Woods did their best to slow down The Ascension's rise through WWE's tag team division, but Konnor & Viktor continue to live up to their own hype, introducing the positive pair to the wasteland thanks to their Fall of Man finisher. Although Luke Harper's combination of size and athleticism proved to be a tough challenge for Roman Reigns, the powerhouse Superstar delivered an emphatic Spear to pick up the victory, concurrently sending a message to Daniel Bryan in the process, en route to their WWE Fastlane showdown. Big Show attacked Erick Rowan before the bearded Superstar could even enter the ring. The World's Largest Athlete then proceeded to destroy his 6-foot-8 opponent before delivering a huge chokeslam and showing the WWE Universe just how dangerous an angry giant can be. Despite The Bella Twins appearance on commentary, Paige kept her focus inside the ring, forcing Cameron to tap out to the PTO. Can The Diva of Tomorrow put on a repeat performance this Sunday at WWE Fastlane when she challenges Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship? As Goldust talked with Renee Young about his newly announced match against Stardust this Sunday at WWE Fastlane, his brother appeared on the screen behind him to deliver his own bizarre forecast for the inaugural pay-per-view event. Jimmy Uso and Tyson Kidd's match was interrupted by Rusev, who responded to his Raw beatdown at the hands of John Cena with his own brutal assault on The Usos, as well as, Cesaro & Kidd. Can the Cenation leader put a stop to The Super Athlete's path of destruction this Sunday at WWE Fastlane? J&J Security were banned from ringside, but that didn't stop Big Show, Kane, Ryback & Erick Rowan from all surrounding the ring in SmackDown's main event. In fact, it was WWE's Director of Operations who distracted Dolph Ziggler just long enough to allow Seth Rollins to gain the upper hand and deliver a Curb Stomp for the victory. After the contest, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble joined the celebration in what became a brutal 5-on-3 beatdown on the former Team Cena members. As a result, Rollins, Big Show & Kane will face Ziggler, Ryback & Rowan this Sunday at WWE Fastlane in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Fandango defeated Bull Dempsey *Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz by submission (w/ Damien Mizdow) (4:04) *Ryback defeated Kane (4:23) *R-Truth defeated Bad News Barrett (4:02) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) (3:12) *Roman Reigns defeated Luke Harper (5:19) *The Big Show defeated Erick Rowan (3:13) *Paige defeated Cameron by submission (2:40) *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso & Naomi) vs. Tyson Kidd (w/ Cesaro & Natalya) ended in a No Contest *Seth Rollins (w/ Kane & The Big Show) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Erick Rowan & Ryback) (8:23) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose, John Cena & Roman Reigns defeated The Authority (Kane, Seth Rollins & The Big Show) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan v The Miz 2-19-15 SD 1.jpg 2-19-15 SD 2.jpg 2-19-15 SD 3.jpg 2-19-15 SD 4.jpg 2-19-15 SD 5.jpg 2-19-15 SD 6.jpg Ryback v Kane 2-19-15 SD 7.jpg 2-19-15 SD 8.jpg 2-19-15 SD 9.jpg 2-19-15 SD 10.jpg 2-19-15 SD 11.jpg 2-19-15 SD 12.jpg R-Truth v Bad News Barrett 2-19-15 SD 13.jpg 2-19-15 SD 14.jpg 2-19-15 SD 15.jpg 2-19-15 SD 16.jpg 2-19-15 SD 17.jpg 2-19-15 SD 18.jpg The Ascension v The New Day 2-19-15 SD 19.jpg 2-19-15 SD 20.jpg 2-19-15 SD 21.jpg 2-19-15 SD 22.jpg 2-19-15 SD 23.jpg 2-19-15 SD 24.jpg Roman Reigns v Luke Harper 2-19-15 SD 25.jpg 2-19-15 SD 26.jpg 2-19-15 SD 27.jpg 2-19-15 SD 28.jpg 2-19-15 SD 29.jpg 2-19-15 SD 30.jpg The Big Show v Erick Rowan 2-19-15 SD 31.jpg 2-19-15 SD 32.jpg 2-19-15 SD 33.jpg 2-19-15 SD 34.jpg 2-19-15 SD 35.jpg 2-19-15 SD 36.jpg Paige v Cameron 2-19-15 SD 37.jpg 2-19-15 SD 38.jpg 2-19-15 SD 39.jpg 2-19-15 SD 40.jpg 2-19-15 SD 41.jpg 2-19-15 SD 42.jpg Jimmy Uso v Tyson Kidd 2-19-15 SD 43.jpg 2-19-15 SD 44.jpg 2-19-15 SD 45.jpg 2-19-15 SD 46.jpg 2-19-15 SD 47.jpg 2-19-15 SD 48.jpg Seth Rollins v Dolph Ziggler 2-19-15 SD 49.jpg 2-19-15 SD 50.jpg 2-19-15 SD 51.jpg 2-19-15 SD 52.jpg 2-19-15 SD 53.jpg 2-19-15 SD 54.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #809 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #809 at WWE.com * #809 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events